Recording our love
by Shelaughedandshecried
Summary: Jacob and Leah have spoke about taking their deep relationship even deeper, and in this story they do. Videoing. Sex. Language Rated M. One shot, will be continued if people ask,


Disclaimer: i do not own the main characters of this ff. I don't make money from this.

(all human) [oneshot- will not expand any further]

Plot: sex. Its a wonderful thing so why not share?

Jacob and Leah have been dating for almost a year and to spice up their love life, Jacob suggested videoing them one night. Leah was dubious at first but eased to the idea the more she thought about it.

So to set the scene, Jacob took a day off to relax and by 5pm Leah walks through the door from a long hard day at work and in desperate need of a release. Jacob sees this as the perfect opportunity to bring it up again and well... Lets see what happens..

"Jake, I am home!" Leah shouted into their house while taking off her bag, flinging her keys on the table and removing her jacket. She heard the faint footsteps of her long term boyfriend moving around upstairs.

"Lee, come here!" Jacob shouted down the stairs from the landing, what Leah didn't know yet was that Jacob was standing in nothing more than a towel.

Groaning she climbed the stairs and stopped when she saw Jacob. Her body and mind grew alert at the sight of her boyfriend standing in a smaller towel that scooped down below the beginning of the defined V leading down to his dick.

"hmm what are you doing?" She questioned as he stood proudly in front of her.

"Well you remember how we discussed the idea of being recorded having sex... Well i have set it up for us to do tonight!" He gleamed as she frowned.

"Wait i am going to have sex now and you are going to record me sucking your dick and you pushing into me?"

"Well when you say it that way it sounds so vulgar!"

"Because it is Jake! I am not filming myself having sex!"

And with that she marched to the sitting room and banged the door shut.

Jacob sat on the sofa with a frown. His long term girlfriend was not acting like herself. Usually she would have attempted it...

Leah stormed into the bathroom with tears running down her blushed cheeks. Her eyes instantly fell on the pregnancy test box, should i? Was the only coherent thought running through her head.

Deciding not too she sat on the toilet with the lid down, thinking of sex being recorded. Personally she didn't mind but what bothered her most was, "am i good enough?" she didn't know the answer and was honestly scared of what it could be.

Leaving the bathroom she found Jacob on the sofa, slouching in a pair of basketball shorts watching re runs of comedy shows.

"Jake?" Leah's voice croaked. Jacob lost sudden attention from the tv and watched Leah.

"I am sorry for snarling at you. I don't mind being filmed i just don't feel i am good enough to be broadcasted.."

"Leah, i wasn't going to upload it to a porn site, God no! I was gonna keep it for us privately in a little folder on my laptop called Love." He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at her making her giggle.

"ok, i am up for giving it a try. Wanna do it now?"

"I am up for now do you want to?"

"Yeah come on!" she grabbed his hand before darting up the stairs to the camera.

Jacob had a grin on his face as Leah lay on their bed in nothing more than her panties and bra. Her skin was dark against the spread and it gave her a sense of confidence.

"Leah, look into the camera as you play with your nipples." Jacob spoke in a lustful, sexy voice that made Leah wet. She smiled while biting the side of her lip, Jacob moved his hand that wasn't holding the camera to Leah's bra and pulled it over, making her perk nipple jiggle free. Leah moaned as she licked her fingers and pinched her nipple causing her to moan even louder. Jacob was becoming more turned on as he watched his beautiful girlfriend beneath him play with herself while he filmed her.

Leah involuntarily slipped her other hand into her panties as she began to massage her lips slowly. Groaning his name, Leah reached with her hand over to Jacob and tugged his boxer shorts asking him silently to move forward so that se could grasp his cock.

"Put the camera down so you can help." Leah growled as Jacob positioned the camera on the night stand angling it towards them on the bed.

He moved to kiss her neck sucking slightly before his left hand slipped down Leah's body and into her panties.

"Oh Jake! please!" Leah groaned as her eyes clenched shut and her body moved slowly, in a rocking motion.

"Leah take em off!" Jacob moaned as he kissed around Leah's nipples. He then suddenly slipped one in his mouth and sucked viciously making Leah jerk her body forward and moan.

"Ooooh! Jaaa-coob! fuck i want your dick!" She screamed as she pushed her body into him. forcing her nipple further into his mouth.

He rolled his tongue around her nipple sucking it, pressing on it with his tongue. Leah revelled in the feeling and her release began to build between her legs. She forced her panties off before guiding Jacobs hand to her pussy and sticking his finger in her hole, making her howl with excitement.

"JACOB!" She screamed as she felt her body push the juices from her body onto Jacobs hand.

"Oh Leah my Love!" He replied moving his mouth to hers. roughly kissing her, he pushed his boxers off completely.

Grasping her thigh, he opened her legs wider, she lay with her hands poised against the headrest as she pushed her hips up to Jacob.

"Jacob give me your dick!" she groaned as she looked at the camera. Before she knew it, Jacob had pushed his dick into her pussy deeply. he was pulling out and pushing in further making her moan and scream. gaining speed , Jacob began lifting Leah's hips in time with his thrusts.

working up a sweat, Leah was now panting as Jacob grew closer to his release in her pussy. moaning loudly, Leah jerked her body up as Jacob drove further into her making me scream with excitement.

finally releasing his seed in her, he collapsed onto her body. sweat mingling as Jacob looked down at her small, sweaty, relaxed face before kissing her forehead.

"You did amazingly! Leah you are so freakin' sexy!" Jacob kissed Leah once more before leaning over and switching the camera button off and lying next to her.

"Would you upload that to a site for me? If i asked?" Leah spoke into the darkness.

"No, i don't want to share this amazing body!" Jake growled as he slid further under the sheets and straddled Leah's legs while kissing just below her belly button making her giggle.

Finish.

Good bad? Just trying it.


End file.
